


A tale of Myth and Legend

by Tashamon04



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), But she's weak and dying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone has issues...literally, F/F, F/M, Mage Reader, Multiverse is crumbling, Pacifist or Genocide?, Post pacifist, Racism, Sans Remembers Resets, There's a lot of memory issues, Undyne and Alphys are your best friends too, and, before it's too late, more tags will be added eventually, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashamon04/pseuds/Tashamon04
Summary: As always Sans can’t help but mess with his machine, after all he just wants his Dad to come home. However, as it has also been told many times, everything goes wrong. Different versions of himself and his brother get trapped in his own timeline. Yet he keeps messing with the machine over and over until it's too late to save everyone.Their last chance to keep everyone alive rests in the hands of a smart but weak mage called Y/N and a supposed legend from the war. Can they reach their salvation before the multiverse itself is destroyed? Even if comes at a cost not a single one of them is willing to face? It's not like they'll have a choice.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Pacifist or Genocide? It's up to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so I'm still trying to figure everything out so sorry if it takes me a while to update. Its also my first ever Unfertale fanfic so hopefully you guys enjoy.

Two years ago, if you had been awake at 4am in the skeleton  bros’ household, everything would be calm and peaceful. Until an hour later when Papyrus woke up but that’s not the point. Now however, the house was filled with shouts originating from the basement.

Papyrus, Blue, Edge and Black had long since left the house. May as well start training if their lazy brothers were keeping them up with their nonsense. Axe, Dust and Crooks were all hidden away in their rooms not really caring. They all had been woken by the explosion which was soon followed by shouting. Down in the basement were most of the  sans personalities

** “I don’t care what you did, just fix it NOW”  ** a deep voice echoed around the house, and this was only one of the new arrivals – Nightmare. 

“I  aGrEE wItH thE OiLy BaStARd , I  ReFuSE t0  bE NeAr ThAt FrEaK AnY LoNgEr” Error murmured, shooting daggers at a cheery looking Ink who just smiled back at him, waving 

“We’ve already fuckin’ told  ya ,  ain’t found nothing to fix this shit yet, so shut  yer traps” Red growled back at them, Sans and Stretch looking  similarly pissed off.

Dream had been awkwardly standing there watching his brother rage, while G and Green stood whispering to each other. They both glanced towards the arguing skeletons and nodded before Green stepped out of the basement, tapping away at his phone. G quickly stood in between the others, running his hand over his skull in exasperation. 

“Okay shut up, all of you. I don’t care what you all say, were going to someone who can help fix this mess that classic keeps creating. Meet me at the university Alphys works at. “

With those words he disappeared, the other skeletons soon following begrudgingly.

They all reappeared at the entrance to  Ebott University Science department. G appearing moments later with Green. As they pushed open the doors, a human called out to the  echotale brothers 

“Y/L/N came in an hour ago and just disappeared. Was in a mood  tho so just be warned”

“Thanks dude, you know why?” 

“Got into a fight I think, sucker punched some douchebag for being a racist again”

“And apparently I’m the hard-headed one. I’ll see what I can do, but for now I’m just  gonna take me cousins over there”

“Oh, told me to give this to you as well”

Handing both Green and G an envelope, he sat back down and unlocked the doors into the labs. All the boys tried to peer over G’s shoulder despite the height difference. G opened his, to see a picture of a group of scientists as well as tickets to a movie. Green had the same. Along with a note saying ‘love you guys’.

Walking through the building the others couldn’t help but wonder who this person was and if they could truly help. G quickly led them all back outside, pointing towards what looked like a greenhouse. 

“That’s where were going, don’t be numbskulls while we’re in there please”

Y/n pov

Spinning around in my chair, I let the music get louder. I couldn’t believe my luck, kicked out my apartment just for sticking up for  Alphys and  Undyne when my  neighbour decided to be a racist fuck. With nowhere else to go I ended up here. My work was left incomplete on my desk and the variety of plants around me seemed to be thriving more so than usual. 

Leaning back in the chair, I closed my eyes and faced towards the stars. As a familiar song started to play, I couldn’t help but sing along. After all no one except my two friends G and Green come to see me here and they’re busy with their cousins.

_ “It’s a little cold in paradise tonight _

_ Love faded _

_ I’m finding new forms  _

_ I’ll write it out _

_ It’s fine for now _

_ Then you come along and I cry _

_ Liberated _

_ I’m seeing clearly now _

_ There’s no turning back  _

_ And I’m over whelmed  _

_ Do you really want to set the night on  _ _ fire? _

_ You’re my  _ _ only _ _ way out _

_ Do you really want to turn your life around again? _

_ You know you’re my last chance _

_ Can you feel my- Can you feel my- Can you feel my tears? they won’t dry _

_ Can you feel my- Can you feel my- Can you feel my tears? they won’t dry _

_ Can you feel my- Can you feel my- Can you feel my tears? they won’t dry _

_ Can you feel my- Can you feel my- Can you feel my teardrops of the  _ _ loneliest girl? _

_ The loneliest girl _

I was cut off by a skeletal arm being draped over my shoulders.

“Damn Angel, you got a voice from the heavens but if you were feeling  bonely you could’ve just called” came the familiar voice of G.

Jumping in surprise, I grabbed the hardback physics book on my desk and hit him round the skull. 

“For Void's sake G stop doing that. You’re  gonna scare the soul  outta me.” running my hand through my messy h/c hair, I turned to look at the flirty skeleton, who was rubbing his skull in pain, immediately seeing his taller brother smiling gently down at me

“Green! You haven’t visited in so long” with my eyes widened in shock I hugged the giant – I’m like 5”4 so according to G I’ll be lucky to ever find a skeleton smaller than me  🙁 \- complaining as he ruffled my hair. 

“It’s lovely to see you again My Dear, but we’ve come for your assistance, alongside our cousins.” 

At that I turned to look at the other skeletons, looking over each and every one of them. Green chuckled slightly at my amazement when I saw the skeletons, especially the glitching one and also the one covered in what looked like tar. I didn’t hear G grumbling behind me as he began using my head as a leaning post

“  yer tellin ’ me that sweetheart here, can fix the machine, G I think  ya’ve lost  th plot” An edgy looking skeleton with a golden tooth and fluffy jacket smirked at the both of us

“I’ve got to agree with Red here, how can she solve what all of us have been working o-” I cut the one with the blue jacket off before he could continue

“G, Green did you seriously think that I wouldn’t notice.” I muttered looking down at the floor, slightly pouting. “Throw me a bone here guys, I thought you two would actually listen to my warnings”

I missed the yellow blush that appeared on G’s face as he stumbled for words as well as the sweat drop that ran down the brother’s skulls. However, I decided to ignore the snickers from their ‘Cousins’. I only comprehended the guilty look on their skulls. 

“C-come on Angel, I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“NO, don’t you dare try lying to me. All those hints I’ve been dropping about the timeline theories and then you, YOU TWO of all people show up with who knows how many different versions. Then again, you’re not even from this timeline are you. Taking a guess, I’d say it’s  Mr ‘How can SHE solve this’. Yeah, I’m talking about you Mister, you’ve got a lot to answer for and you better hope we can fix this before EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US DIES” I raged on, shoving G’s arm off me and then glaring at the original version.

Every skeleton looked on with blank eye sockets, their normal pinpricks now nowhere to be  seen, and G took that moment of silence to introduce them all, while refusing to look me in the eyes. The skeleton I now knew as Error had crashed so we had to wait for him to reboot.

“I’m sorry my dear, but it was not our choice to hide this” Green whispered to me as we waited, to which I nodded

“ HoW tHE hEll DoEs ThIS GlItCh KnOw AbOuT ThE MuLtIvErSe ”

“Well, firstly my name’s Y/n, nice to meet you all. Take a seat and we can try and sort this mess out” 

Flicking my wrist, enough gaming chairs appear for everyone. I feel hostile magic fill the air at my display. Everything around me became blurry, I could just make out Dream’s eyes turn into star before my legs buckle. 

“So, honey here’s a mage then? How does that help us out at all?” A smooth deep vice came from the back off the crowd.

“Miss Y/n Are You Okay? What’s Wrong  With Your Magic?” Dream stared down at me in concern as I tried to regain clear sight

I just smiled at them all as G helped me up, Green instantly coming to my side.

“How many times do we have to tell you kid? You can’t keep using your magic like  this” G scolded me as he sat me down in my chair.

Green stroked my cheek with phalanges, letting his green magic seep into my head. As my vision cleared, my gaze dropped to the floor as I muttered an apology.

“We need to check your soul again now, if you’ll let me Y/n” Green said, as I looked up.

All the skeletons behind them seemed to create a rainbow with the magic running over their faces. I could hear the spluttering as I simply nodded at Green. The familiar tugging on my chest began as he slowly pulled it out. A blinding white soul hovered before everyone. Fractures running through it as usual but they had grown bigger. No one knew what my trait was, G and Green had been searching for months. 

“That’s a Soul of Hope.........do you know how rare these are? How did it even get into that condition?” Ink reached out towards my soul before being dragged back by Mutt

“Idiot, you should know not  ta touch someone’s soul even if you don’t have one. Looks like it could fall apart at any moment.......the hell  ve you been through darlin” he commented as he did so, a rare look of concern on his face. 

Green pushed my soul back into my chest as I rubbed the back of my neck, smiling sheepishly.

“Heh it’s more like I’m shunned as a mage  cuz of my condition, I can’t use magic without damaging my soul. That’s why I work here instead. Anyway, it’s been getting worse lately especially with the multiverse collapsing as it is- Wait don’t tell me you guys haven’t felt it yet” 

“Felt what Miss?” Dream  interrupted; his head tilted in confusion. 

“Kiddo you kinda need to start explainin” 

“Monsters and Mages across the globe have been feeling tremors as well as collapsing. It’s literally the multiverse crumbling. I mean the last tremor wasn’t that bad so I say we’ve got at least a couple years to fix this. But everyone has to go back in the order they came. It'll take months to calibrate this machine of yours for each universe but I think we can manage it. In the  meantime, may as well get to know all you cool  skeles . From what I know about G, I can tell you’ll be pretty  humerus ” Tiredly I smiled at the skeletons while rubbing the bridge of my nose

** “Then why are you practically leaking fear and rage, not that I’m complaining of course”  ** Nightmare finally spoke up, a shiver running down my spine at his voice

“Well mages will try to  \- “ I turn to look at him in realization. I could only imagine how wide my eyes were as I scanned Dream, Error and Ink too. “NO. NO. NO. This can’t be happening. How did it take me this long to realize? Sans out of all the people you dragged here, it had to be them didn’t it? Anyone else would have barely affected this mess but with those 4, especially the creator and destroyer, being stuck here with restricted powers. Even with the help of all you guys, we’d never make it. There are only two options left for you Sans. Pacifist or Genocide. And even then, a good ending isn’t guaranteed “

“Wait Darlin calm down  “Mutt grabbed my hands to stop me from pulling on my hair  “Explain . There’s  gotta be to fix this” 

Looking up into his  eye sockets , I could practically see how dull my eyes  looked. I wanted to help them all I really did but it seemed impossible. 

“There’s a legend about an immortal mage who fought for the monsters in the war. No one knows what happened to her, she disappeared from history. If you could find her, before times up, she has the power to bring all of your timelines together. She could also send you 4 back to your duties in maintaining the leftover timelines.”

** “You expect us to rely on some old fairy tale to save the multiverse,  ** ** you’re ** ** stupider  ** ** than ** ** I thought mage. We’ll take the second option” **

“Then he must kill you all before everyone dies and trust me every mage other than me and a few others will hunt you down and dust you all except Sans and Papyrus. They might even try to punish even them for all of this.”

“Kiddo are you sure? There’s no third option?”

“No.............. this happened before in the war, and ever since then the mage was never seen. Erased from memory to a certain extent”

From there, things exploded. I could only gaze at the floor as they all broke into a fight. Green and Dream coming to my side and reassuring me that it was not my fault. The floor began to blur as tears fell. Everyone became silent and watched as the plants surrounding me slowly began to shrivel and die.

“Don’t kill them, I'll help just don’t go against the balance of life. I can’t lose G and Green. I can’t lose  Undyne and  Alphys . They’re the only people who don’t judge me based on my magic disability. I barely know you all but my soul doesn’t want to see you dust. No one deserves to be murdered for something fated to happen eventually and I refuse to watch a friend die before my condition catches up to me. Everyone has always been prepared for my death. But no one’s prepared for any of you dying so I don’t care if it kills me. No mage will kill any of you while I still  exist. ” Grasping my chest to try and stop the pain, I couldn’t stop the tears streaming

Tremors shot through the ground beneath us as the pain worsened. They too could feel the multiverse crumbling this time. We had about 6 months. Could we really find the mage in time?

“We  HaVE nO cHOicE BuT To SeArCh For THis MyTh .  ThE PuPpET HeRe WIll JuST HaVe t0 c0Me  WitH ”

“But if worse comes to worse, we’ll have to go with the second option. Alright Kiddo where do we start. You better not be telling us a fibula.” Sans ruffles my hair as they all agree

“Umm.......She supposedly fought in the war with the monsters, so I guess ask someone from back then”

“Well that leaves  ya with Tori  Asgore n’ Gerson” Red muttered  “Tori n’  Asgore come back in a week so  fer now we wait”

“C’mon Angel I’ll give you a lift back home. You can’t keep working after all this” G said grabbing my hand to which I sheepishly look to the side, playing with his phalanges 

“Eh  hehe about that.........”

“Honey you  gotta be ribbing me, what now?”

“I may or may not have been kicked out my apartment for punching the owner.........and throwing him at the wall with my magic”

** “Maybe this girl isn’t as weak as we originally thought. Little pest I’m starting to like you.” Nightmare’s tentacle ruffled my hair, making me swat it away **

“Brother No, Miss Y/n Why Would You Do That? It’s Not  The Right Thing  To Do.”

“Sorry Dream but the asshole was being racist to Alph and he had it coming”

“Kiddo, you can come stay with us. Tibia honest, it’d make things easier especially if another mage comes looking. Plus, we  kinda need someone who can cook......... edible  food. We’re expecting you to work yourself down to the bone if we  wanna save everyone”

“Huh are you sure that this is fine? I really don’t have a way to repay you.”

“As long as you save everyone darlin ’ , there won’t be any need to repay us.”

“Don’t worry. The Princess can save even the lost ones”


	2. A disgrace of a mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long but im in the middle of nowhere rn. Hope everyone enjoys

The attic room, was completely furnished. A double bed lay under the sunlight pouring from the skylight. A hanging chair was placed in the corner next to an empty antique Victorian bookcase made of the same mahogany as the bed frame, a similar desk placed next to it. It had a black comfortable looking gaming chair pushed underneath it. On the other side of the room stood a wardrobe and dresser, matching the rest of the furniture. So, all in all, I was shocked. This room was the fanciest thing I’d ever had the chance to stay in and you better believe I didn’t believe they were offering this. 

“Yeah sorry but this is  wayyyyy too posh for me...........it’s like half the size of my entire apartment.” 

I turned to give Sans and Stretch a deadpan look. Everyone had either gone off to work or were settling into their rooms themselves, we could literally hear Error getting rid of most of the furniture in the room underneath.

“Hun, if you’re  gonna be  stayin in a house full of guys.... i think you’re  gonna need your own space.  “Stretch replied, his hands pulling out a pack of cigarettes from inside his orange hoodie. 

“Yeah buddy, anyway our bros will be back in an hour so we’ll let you sort things out in here. But just be warned, hurt anyone here and you’re  gonna have a B A  D T I M E”

His pin pricks disappeared as he seemed to gaze right into my soul. The air was practically buzzing with magical energy, making me shudder. Waves of blue and orange magic were pouring from the two. 

“I’m practically killing myself to protect you idiots, so get your priorities sorted out maybe.” I glared back at him before turning to my dimensional box on my phone.

“C’mon  hun , we’re just joking. That isn’t  gonna happen. We’ll find a way to save you too”

Looking over my shoulder as they left the room, nothing could stop the sad smile appearing on my face. Nothing could save me, not anymore. Green had practically tried everything and G had scoured the globe looking for a cure yet nothing. Nothing to stop my magic from tearing my soul into pieces. As I moved about the room, putting my things away, I didn’t notice the violet  eyelight watching my every movement.

3 rd persons POV:

“For a soul of hope,  paps she doesn’t seem very hopeful.......” the skeleton murmured to the ghost of his brother flying near him.

“Her stats are practically nonexistent too brother.  “Papyrus moved towards Y/n as she sorted out her clothes “You should try to talk to this human at least Sans, just look at what it says - ‘Will stop at nothing to save everyone’ “

“But she’s dying anyway. She’s got about a year if her stats are true. There’s no point Bro”

At this point Papyrus was floating in front of her while she looked down at the clothes on the bed. When she looked up, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Dust stared on, the glint of insanity constant in his eye lights while his brother smiled sadly. 

“ Ehhhhh ........... Am I seeing things or is there really a ghost skeleton floating over my bed?” she spoke to herself, jumping back in  realization

“Wait Little Human,  You can actually see the Great Papyrus? Brother Look Someone else can see too” The lonely ghost swirled round the h/c haired girl in joy

Dust could only watch in amazement; he wasn’t just imagining his brother like the others claimed. He wasn’t crazy – well in that sense at least. However, he couldn’t help the slight feelings of gratitude to the ‘disgusting’ human, or the small smile on his face as he took a short cut back to Axe’s room to tell him the new information.

“Oh, you’re one of the brothers, aren’t you? It’s nice to meet you, I’m Y/n, what should I call you” she said, offering her hand to the  spectre . 

As Papyrus reached out for her hand, he expected it to just phase through but was pleasantly shocked when he was able to grab her hand. He knew his shock was evident on his face when she started giggling

“W-wowie. Even my lazy brother can’t make contact with me. But I am the Great Papyrus.......The others cannot see me so I don’t have a nickname like Dust” 

“Yeah for some reason I’ve always been able to see the dead, even touch them. Would you like a nickname? What about Ash?” 

They chatted as she made the final touches to the room. Glow in the dark stars had been placed over the roof. Neither of them, heard the front door slam as people returned home from work. They completely zoned out, the sound of someone appearing behind them, falling to deaf ears.

“Milord sent me to fetch  ya darlin, so  ya gotta come with now”

Your POV:

As Mutt walked downstairs with me, Ash trailed behind, his phalanges constantly searching for the sensation of touch. Shouting could be heard as we got closer.

“ Ummm , is it always like this?”

“Yup, but they’ll calm down eventually”

Ash nodded along with Mutts words as we entered the living room. Two sans’, one with violet  eyelights and one with a cracked skull were practically sparking with magic while a taller version of Ash – wait no Papyrus, with crooked teeth stood nervously behind them. 

“PLEASE BROTHER AND DUSTY, LET’S NOT FIGHT WHILE OUR NEW HOUSEMATE IS  HERE. THEY DON’T MEAN WHAT THEY SAY I’M SURE.”

“WHY WOULD WE BELIEVE THESE DEFECTS. HIS STUPID BROTHER IS GONE. THERE’S NO WAY HE’S A GHOST MUCH LESS THE FACT THAT THE VERMIN IN OUR ATTIC CAN SEE HIM” A taller edgier version of  Paps towered over Dusty and the other guy, with Red glaring behind him.

To the shock of both Mutt and Ash, I was suddenly in front of the edge lord. Arms out to shield the other three. Red’s  eyelights flashed back ay my random appearance.

“S-sweetheart, ye  dunno what  yer doin ’, ye need  ta get away from them two. Just let my Bro, Edge, deal with ‘em”

“I don’t care who you are, or where you come from. If I ever hear you call them that again, I will personally make your life a living hell you get that.  Also, Ash does exist and I can even fucking show you if you’re stupid enough to not believe me.” 

My own magic flared up despite trying to keep it down, f/c swirls ran up my arms and my eyes turned to a glowing grey, literally turning into a lava lamp. Glaring at the one I now knew as  Edge, I pushed his sternum sending him a step back. Nightmare began to snicker from the corner, enjoying all the negativity while another edgy looking Sans subtly watched my actions. A Papyrus I assumed was the original looked on in concern as I stood up to the edgy bastard. 

“GO ON THEN YOU VILE HUMAN. SHOW US HOW MUCH OF A WORTHLESS LIAR YOU ARE. YOU’RE AS INSANE AS DUST.”

I turned to Mutt in the doorway, Ash floated behind him watching me wearily. 

“Hey Ash could you come here please.”

“PEST THAT’S MY USELESS MUTT OF A BROTHER NOT A GHOST. EDGE IS CORRECT. YOU’RE CRAZY AND NOT WORTHY OF LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THE MALEVOLENT SANS” the other edgy Sans (Milord?) piped up, but my eyes were focused on the phantom. 

“milord, she isn’t looking at me, she’s staring right past me instead”

“Y/n, I’m not sure you should do this. They can’t see me at all and only Axe and Crooks believe my Brother.”

“C’mon  Paps , give the little mage a chance. She needs to prove she  ain’t dead weight.  Ain’t that right Sunshine?” Dust sent me a crazed grin as Ash made his way over to us. 

Nodding in thanks, I rolled up my long sleeves and placed my hand against Ash’s. The feeling of bone against skin was weird but I focused on gathering my magic to my hands. Smiling reassuringly at him, I pushed the magic out

_ “OSTENDO” _

My vision went white for a split second and when it stopped, I was met with everyone gazing at Ash in wonder. Dust’s phalanges rested on my shoulder as he whispered a thanks. Slightly smiling at him, I felt my soul crack again. If anyone noticed the flinch, they didn’t comment on it. Ash flew at me, encasing me in a ghostly hug as Edge stormed out- Red following him. 

“Would appreciate if you didn’t tell Green or G  bout that. Anyway, my name’s Y/n, I’m a mage. Nice to meet  ya ” I smiled at the remaining  skeles “Oh and sorry for how I acted with Edge, I just can’t stand the insult defect.”

“I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY PET. MAYBE YOU ARENT AS WEAK AS YOU SEEM. YOU SHOULD FLAUNT YOUR MAGIC MORE.” with that he stalked off, Mutt smirking back at me before short-cutting away.

“ ‘ m Axe” 

“HUMAN I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE TALL ME IS CROOKS. THERE IS ALSO THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY BUT SADLY HE’S NO MATCH FOR ME”

Looking up at ‘Crooks’ I couldn’t help but be horrified. Not at him, but the name they had given to him. A simple glance at Axe’s face could tell anyone that. 

“Hey Crooks could I call you Sugar instead.......I don’t really like the name Crooks and from what I saw you’re a really sweet guy“

Axe turned to me, giving me a suspicious look as Crooks’ smile grew. Bending down he hugged me tightly, crushing my windpipe. 

“WOWIE HUMAN, A NICKNAME THAT MEANS WE MUST BE FRIENDS.......MAYBE EVEN BEST FRIENDS”

“ Sure I’ll be your best friend, as long as you guys help me cook”

“MISS Y/N CAN WE MAKE THE BEST DISH IN EXISTANCE...........SPAGHETTI”

“Sure  Paps . Just show me the way to the kitchen”

~Time skip~

Okay so G had told me that they weren’t the best cooks but nothing could have prepared me for the mess that Papyrus made. I didn’t tell him that though and Sugar managed to help fix everything..........luckily, he’s a good cook. I don’t think eating craft glitter is good for humans. Everyone except for G and Green was sitting in the dining room, enjoying the spaghetti and garlic bread that was thankfully completely edible.

During this time, I’d been introduced to Blueberry or Blue as everyone called him. He was Stretch’s older brother despite him acting like Papyrus. Sneaking Axe and Sugar more 

At this most eyes were drawn to me waiting for an answer. Except maybe Edge who was still grumpy at Ash’s proven existence. Grabbing a piece of garlic bread, I began to speak.

“Seeing as it’s Wednesday today, they’ll most likely be in Luxembourg, but it could be Singapore. Eh it’s one of the two”

“Why there though Y/n” Ink questioned, moving in his seat expecting a story. 

“I-it’s a long story. I d-don’t think we’d have time for  it t-today

“ C’monnnnnnn Y/n. Tell u-” he kept pushing for an answer

“ ShUt It  FrEaK . IF  sHe DoEsN’t WaNt To SaY tHeN sHe DoEsN’t HaVe t0” Error came to my rescue, glaring at Ink from the hammock he had strung in the corner.

I whispered a thanks to him to which he heard and turned his glare at me. The glitches around him lessening as he turned away from us all – chocolate in hand. Slowly the conversation returned between everyone. Mostly the sans’ trying to weird me out with their condiment habits. 

“I think  yer th ’ only person who  ain’t reacted “

“I’ve known G for like 2 years now........do you really think, I haven’t seen him drink hot sauce like its coke” 

They all laughed at my deadpan face. A slight ringing began in my ears as they all started punning. All the papyrus personalities groaning at their lazy brothers. Dream looked on in concern as the room span around me. Pulling out the chair I stood up to move towards the bathroom. Nausea filling my senses, a piercing screech echoed around my skull. My knees buckled and I felt myself falling towards the floor. 

“Papyrus call G or Green NOW”

The last thing I remember was  sans’s voice and the feeling of a weirdly comfy skeleton cushioning my fall. Then everything went black

~While unconscious~

︎ ︎☟♏︎︎●︎︎●︎︎□︎︎✍︎︎ 

👍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ⍓︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎✍︎︎ 

✋︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ❍︎♏︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⍓︎♏︎⧫︎

👌︎◆︎⧫︎

✡︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎ ■︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎🙵♏︎︎ ◆︎︎◻︎︎ 

✡︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎🕯︎︎⧫︎︎ ♐︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ 🙰◆︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎ ⍓︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ 

❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⍓︎︎ ■︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ⍓︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎ 

💣︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎

🕈︎︎♏︎︎ ■︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ⍓︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎ 

🕈︎︎♋︎︎🙵♏︎︎ ◆︎︎◻︎︎📪︎︎ ✡︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ 💣︎︎♋︎︎♑︎︎♏︎︎ 

🕈︎︎♏︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ⬧︎︎◻︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎🙵 ♋︎︎♑︎︎♋︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎□︎︎■︎︎

A cracked skull flashed in the darkness and then I woke up........

~Back in the world of the living~

A groan left my mouth as my eyes fluttered open. I had been placed onto the sofa. Only a few skeletons remained in the room. Nightmare, Dream, Ash and Green stood about the living room. At the sound of my voice Green rushed over, while Ash instantly phased through the walls to probably tell everyone  else, I was awake

“My Dear, you gave everyone a scare. What have we told you about using magic, you know it makes the tremors  worse? ” 

** “The little pest was practically radiating in fear and depression while she was out. It was as if they weren’t even her feelings” **

** “ ** Miss Y/n Was Giving  Of Happiness  And Love  As Well Some How” Dream piped up

“I-I don’t r-remember what happened.  It's just static in my head.”

“Well for now Dear,  Ive healed you the best I can.  However, the boys all want an explanation. In my opinion they need to know incase me and my brother are not present. You’re not alone anymore, just please remember that.”

As the others joined us, I couldn’t help notice the tears welling up in both Papyrus and Blues eye sockets. G sat down next to me, pulling me into his side. While he began to softly run his phalanges through my hair, everyone sat down around us either looking concerned or slightly scared. 

“We first met Angel a week or so after we got pulled here. I saved her from some mages, thinking she was a monster. They were surrounding her, kicking and throwing their magic at her. Y/n refused to fight back which confused both me and Green. When we intervened, they soon turned on us......”

~Flashback~

The tallest of the group stalked up to G while Green ran over to the injured girl on the floor. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Monster? You better run off back Underground before I teach you just how u got locked there in the first place” 

His brown hair set alight as his hostile magic filled the air. The mixture of girls and boys around him soon following with their own magical powers. As strong as G was, even he knew he had no chance. Even if Green helped out, there was no way they could take down 10 mages. Especially when they had high LV. The leader was LV15, the others not far behind, but the girl on the floor........something was strange about her.

Y/n L/n 

Lv : 1

Attack: Unknown

Defense: Unknown

Hp: 25/100

‘A mistake among mages’

“Any last words vermin, before we send you to hell where you belong?”

G’s blasters appeared behind him, ready for a fight. If he could just get to Green and the girl, he’d be fine. He could just teleport them out. The 10 mages in between them could prove a problem though. His  gaster blasters took out the first two, while his gravity magic threw the third through a wall. Green’s bones took out the fourth and fifth just before they landed their hits. However, the last five were free to hit the skeletons. Just as they were about to hit them, vines burst from the floor, wrapping around each one and throwing them out of the alleyway. 

Both brothers looked around in shock, eyes eventually turning to the h/c girl kneeling on the floor. Her hand was outstretched to where the mages once were, a pained expression on her face with her other hand clutching where her soul was placed. Two things caught the brother’s eyes that night. The energy-like wings that seemed to hazily form behind her, but more importantly the change in her stats 

Hp: 25/75

‘Refuses to let anyone die.......except for herself’

‘Sick of being so weak and diseased’ 

“heh, U-um. I uh I’m sorry you had to put with that. My disability makes me a target for  them I guess. B-but you shouldn’t have intervened, I  wouldn ’ want an innocent monster to get dusted because of me. “

“Well this skeleton, couldn’t just let an Angel like you get hurt. I’m a bone- afide gentleskele.”

“Seriously brother. Ignore him Miss, Are you ok? Do you need any healing? I’m a doctor so I can help. My name is Green and my brother is called G.”

“Hehe. Thanks for asking Green but I’m fine. I’m used to the pain. I’m more  worried about you two to be honest”

When the clearly injured mage smiled up at the two rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, they both knew that she deserved life more than anyone they had met in this new world so far and they vowed to give it to her.

~Flashback end~

“After that, we met up with Y/n a lot more, she told us what little she knew about her disease. She absorbs and holds too much magic for a human or mage in general. Her soul seems to strive on it and when she releases it, her soul takes damage. When we met her, her Hp was 100, but now it’s only 40. “

I look to the floor refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. I knew if I did, I would probably start sobbing.

“I was born to a family of high up mages. Close friends to the King of mages. I was supposed to be a prodigy. One of the next  gen of the seven mages, my health stats matched- a whooping 1,000 just as a newborn. It should’ve gone up as I aged but it never did. Then I turned 5 and I used my first bit of magic, and my parents were ecstatic, until they saw my hp. It had decreased, not by much but still

. A case like mine has never been seen. Something seemed to be wrong with my soul. It absorbed a hell of a lot of magic but if I tried to use any of it, it’d kill my soul. From that day I got neglected. Every mage knew of my condition. It meant I couldn’t fight back so I became a punching bag.......... as a disgrace to mages no one would help me. Only a few mages would even become friends with me, only to be turned into laughing stocks themselves.”

When I looked up, I could see tears in Papyrus, Sugar and Blue’s eye sockets. Ash had placed his head on my free shoulder and was close to tears himself. The older brothers of those 4 were just staring into space. The rest were just shocked. Probably wondering how mages could be so cruel to their own kind.

“After finding out, G and Green began to search for a cure or at least something to slow the process down. Sadly, they won’t listen to me and keep traveling to different countries whenever they aren’t at work.  There’s no point guys. Nothing can save me, and I’ve already accepted that. I just want to be able to save as many people before that happens. So please trust me. Mages will be coming from far and wide to kill some of you. Sorry guys but your brothers deserve to know. I’ll protect every single one of you. “

Each and every skeleton there was amazed with her bravery even in the face of her own death. They wanted to save her too, but how could they?


	3. This girl can pull things out of thin air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a filler chapter cuz im in the mood for cookies tbh

“MISS Y/N, WE MUST HEAD OFF TO WORK, PAPY-STRETCH I MEAN WILL BE HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY.”

I woke up with a start, falling off the bed somehow from Blues loud voice. Chuckles coming from near the stairs into the attic at the bang that echoed as my body hit the floor. 

“Have a nice trip kiddo?” I groaned at the voice of Sans once the chuckling stopped. 

“ Wha time is it?” I pushed my body off the floor, ignoring my probable messy  appeareance

“About half 8. Most of us are heading to work. Green left some pills behind for you. Stretch is still asleep but he’s staying home. So is Nightmare, Dream and Error. If they give you trouble, go to Stretch or call for me. Have a good day buddy.”

With those words Sans disappeared. A few door slams later and the house was once again silent. Wondering how Stretch was still asleep through that, I began to get changed. 

“Miss Y/n, May I Ask What You’re Going  To Do Today? My Brother  And Error Are Holed Up  In Their Rooms So Could I Help?”

“Oh, hi Dream.  Sure you can. I’m just  gonna be making some things as a thank you.”

As I got to the kitchen, I found the tablets Green had left behind and took them, ignoring Dream’s questioning gaze. Pulling out all the stuff, we both got to work. 

Hours later, we were both tired out. Pastries, cookies and cupcakes all put away safely while the both of us were trying to clean up. Stretch was still asleep to my knowledge and the other two still refused to leave their rooms. While I was wiping down the surfaces, Dream was putting away the ingredients behind me. Holding the  flour he turned round and bumped into me, sending the white powder all over my back and in my hair. 

“Miss Y/n I’m So Sorry. It Was  An Accident I Didn’t Mean To-”

His rambled apologies were cut off when I turned round to face him, staring blankly into his eye sockets. A bead of sweat(?) started to drip down his skull. He was too busy looking down into my eyes nervously that he missed my hand reaching into the bag of flour. Before he could continue a fistful of flour was in his face

“You Shouldn’t Have Done That N/n. You Don’t  Know What You’ve Just Gotten Yourself Into” Dream smiled cheerily down at me as he tipped the flour over my head. 

“ Oh it’s on” 

Flour was everywhere, a few cupcakes had been squished after being thrown. A streak of yellow buttercream was across Dreams cheekbone, while I had chocolate over my face. We were both laughing quite loudly. A big grin was etched onto my face. Even without Dream’s presence I would’ve been filled with joy. For once I forgot about my disease, and even the end heading our way. It didn’t even occur to me that the kitchen was in shambles. 

** “Can you stop with all these happy emotions; you’re giving me a serious migraine. I think I’m going to be sick”  ** Nightmares voice came from the doorway.

When we both turned to  him we saw him standing there, eye sockets closed rubbing the nasal bridge. Completely unaware of the scene before him. Quietly I turned to Dream and he watched as I grabbed an egg. Despite him shaking his skull as me, I took aim. Time seemed to slow as the egg flew. A perfect arc up and then landed right on top of Nightmares skull. 

“Well that landed  egg- xactly where I wanted it to” 

I watched as the egg white and yolk slowly dripped down his skull. His eye socket began to twitch somehow as well as the oily tentacles coming from his back. As his  eyelights appeared we broke out of our haze, both looking at each other slightly scared but still having fun. The tentacles began to move towards us slowly and I knew that I’d fucked up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dream raise the slight remains of the flour bag and throw it at his brother. As it hit his face and exploded into a cloud of white, he shouted out

“SCATTER” 

And that is exactly what I did. I ran up the stairs like the devil was chasing after me. Dream following soon after. I went left while he went right. Running into the third room down I slammed the door, not checking  who’s room  it was. 

Leaning my back against the door I took a deep breath in, trying to calm down. As I looked around the room, I saw Stretch staring back at me, clearly judging this situation. I mean who can blame him, I’m covered in flour and sugar with chocolate and buttercream smeared over my skin

“Care to explain honey?” He said raising his figurative eye brow (how do they do that) while putting his cigarette to his mouth

“Well Dream and I  kinda piss-” 

“ GeT tHe FuCk OuT oF mY rOoM wItH tHaT ShIT On YoU ” Errors glitchy voice echoes  through out the house 

** “Now  ** ** now ** ** Brother why won’t you come out here and face me” **

“Oh shit! Dream” 

With that remainder that my partner in crime was in danger I left Stretch in his room confused and ran off to find the other three. Seeing Nightmare glaring at Errors door I gulped, making him turn towards

** “Ahh there’s the little mage who needs to be taught a lesson” **

“DREAM HELP YOUR BROTHERS GONNA MURDER ME”

“ WhAt ThE hElL iS HaPpEnInG ?”

Error opened his door to see me screaming, Stretch standing a few meters away in shock and finally Nightmare approaching me seething with anger as the egg continued to fall down his body. 

“Miss Y/n Threw  An Egg  At My Brother, After He Interrupted Our Food Fight. He Tried  To Grab Her So I Threw A Bag  Of Flour  At Him” Dream spoke out from inside Error’s room

** “ ** ** And ** ** for that they shall both pay” **

“Don’t you think  you’re egg- xagerating a bit there. It was only a yolk”

And that was how me, Dream and Stretch ended up in a tiny room together, locked in by Error and Nightmare

~A Few Hours Later~

Everyone had somehow managed to arrive home at the same time,  Undyne and  Alphys in tow with them. As they opened the front door, they were met with a dreadful. The Kitchen was a disgrace, Papyrus Blue Edge and Black quickly going to clean it. From the back, Red called out

“What  tha hell ‘ appened here”

“Stretch! Nightmare! Dream! Error! Y/n!” Sans called out to the quiet house

Surprisingly only Error and Nightmare appeared, and they explained what had happened to the group. 

“Well sounds like you had a bad egg- sperience today. But surely Stretch and Dream could’ve teleported out”

A collective groan could be heard from in the kitchen as well as from Ash and Sugar

** “Wait,  ** ** You’ve ** ** got a point why haven't they come out yet.  ** ** Its ** ** not like they’d have to leave the little Mage behind” **

“U-um y-you might w- wanna go check o-on  th -them"

“ HELL YEAH ! My little punk of a best friend is probably having the time of their life right now”  Undyne cheered heading towards the room and swinging the door open

When the door swung  open they were met with the sight of a pile of cards in-between the three

“UNO BITCHES” Y/n screamed out while placing down a card.

Stretch groaning as he picked up another card, a honey  flavored lollipop in his mouth

“How Does She Keep Doing This” Dream muttered, placing down one of his many cards. 

“Fuck.” Y/n grabbed another card, grumbling to herself.

Stretch looked up to see the others staring down at them in amazement

“ Oh hey guys.... Pick up 4 dream “ 

“WHAT AGAIN”

“Anyone  wanna join next round?” Y/n smiled cheerily up at them all.  Undyne laughing in the background with  Alphys smiling shyly at the mage. 

The three quickly finished their game, Dream losing by a landslide while Stretch managed to snatch a win. Jumping up, Y/n ran into the kitchen and pulled out all the snacks that had been safely stored away

“Thank you, guys, for letting me stay. I made these for you all with Dreams help”

All the boys stared in wonder at the perfectly decorated cupcakes, cookies and pastries. The cupcakes were colored in the different magic colors of each skeleton.  Undyne and  Alphys quickly grabbed a cookie each. Each skeleton took some food and they could feel the caring intent that went into making them. Stars were in the eye sockets of many of them. 

Pulling out multiple packs of uno cards from nowhere, she handed them to  Undyne to shuffle before quietly walking to Nightmare and Error who were standing away from the rest, eating chocolate cupcakes.

“Um I just wanted to  apologise for today. It got a bit out of hand” She looked down at the floor while playing with the bottom of her shirt

“ It’S FiNe ,  JuSt DoN’t BoThEr Us  AGaiN ” Error mumbled glancing at her for a minute before grabbing more chocolate.

Both skeletons could practically see her light up. Nightmare nearly had to recoil from the positivity. However, both were shocked when said girl launched herself at Nightmare, hugging him tightly. They stood there frozen and in the background Dreams head whipped towards Nightmare, eyes wide. 

Nightmares black tentacles awkwardly patted her h/c hair as he looked down at her in wonder.

** “Now  ** ** Now ** ** Princess that’s enough. Get off” **

After a few seconds he pushed her away and she turned to Error who flinched away.

“Don’t worry Error I won’t hug you I know you don’t like it. Just help yourself to all the chocolate okay”

Nightmare, Error and Dream watched her walk away, laughing and joking with all the others. Ash playing with her hair as he floated behind her.

_ Y/n L/n _

_ Lv _ _ : 1  _

_ Attack: Unknown _

_ Defense: Unknown _

_ Hp: 45/45 _

_ She is filled with Integrity _

The boys could not believe their eyes. Her Hp had risen. Maybe there was a chance for her after all.


	4. How have we not met before ?!?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isnt the best guys........been way too stressed about getting my GCSE results. Thankfully i did good, so I managed to finish this today. Hope you enjoy

“ Ummmmm . Why are you guys here exactly? Anime night isn’t till Sunday. Unless I’ve slept for an entire day, that’s in three days, right?” 

“NGAHHHHH, I FORGOT”  Undyne suddenly screamed, making a few of the boys drop their uno cards. “Alphy and I came to retrieve you for  Mettaton . He needs your help again. The King and Queen came back early to watch the show, and he wants to make it special”

All the boys turned their heads towards us except for the ‘bad’ versions. I could feel their questioning gaze on us. Looking down at my still messy clothes, I responded to the girls

“Heh, let me get dressed and we can head there then. What time is it? Is Blook going to be there?”

“Y-yes. He a-asked m-m- mettaton to invite y-you"

“It starts in an hour Punk. And you better believe we  aint missing out  onwatching our favorite mage”

I nodded in response, before leaving towards the attic. Meanwhile the boys questioned  Alphys and  Undyne .

“Wait a minute. Y/n’s the friend that stupid calculator has been boasting about?!? How many of you guys know her? How haven’t we met her before now?” 

“S-she only hangs r-round w-with  Napstablook r-really n-not M- mettaton but y-yes. O-only us f-four k- kk new her b-before n-now”

“NYEH HEH  HEH . WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACCOMPANY YOU, TO SEE THE LITTLE HUMAN WORK”

“HMMM, FOR ONCE I HAVE TO AGREE WITH THE CREAMPUFF. I SHALL ASSESS THE PITIFUL MAGES ATTEMPTS AT WORK SO YOU CAN SEE HOW DISGUSTING AND USELESS SHE IS” 

At this point Edge had a grudge against Y/n. Who was she to just parade in and boss the Great and Terrible Papyrus around? Especially, if she was a pathetic mage, who couldn’t even use her abilities properly. Everyone else either had respect for her, or was just curious about her

“How are you three  gonna get there? You taking a shortcut with us?” Dust spoke up from his place in front of Axe, whose eye lights were glaring at the fish monster before them.

“ Nahhhhh . The little punk has some tricks up her sleeve, we’ll head there with her.”

“You’re lucky that I have one left over  Undyne .” I let out a small laugh from the bottom of the stairs, gaining everyone’s attention. 

Messing with my styled hair (imagine it how you want guys), I turned to  Undyne and pulled a card out the back pocket of my black ripped jeans. From the back it seemed like a basic playing card but on its front was a purple ring with light rising from it. They were a monthly gift off the supposed new  mage of  kindness – one of the few mages who were friends with me. 

I could see all the boys questioning what I was doing, as I walked over to my two girl best friends. When  Undyne slung her arm over  Alphys , I could barely hold back a squeal. Despite the blush overpowering her face, my fellow scientist put her hand on my shoulder as I checked my card for any damage. 

“So............ the MTT resort as usual? Okay that’s fine” I look up at the boys and smile, winking at them before throwing the card on the floor below me. “See you  there boys”

A blinding flash of purple light surrounded us and then we were backstage of  Mettaton’s show. Directly in front of the said robot who let out a girly scream then jumped away. 

“Darling, you may be my little super star but you need to stop doing that” As he  spoke, he put his robotic arm where his heart would’ve been. 

“Wait  til the  Skelebros hear about this”  Undyne roared with laughter as  Alphys guided her to the audience, smiling sheepishly at  Mettaton as she did so.

I hugged the famous robot before looking around the set. Lists of songs were stuck to the wall, several highlighted in f/c to show my own parts. Normally I only performed songs with  Mettaton , so I was shocked to see a solo performance at the end of the night. No song had been selected and I turned to him for an answer.

“All those monsters and humans out there already know about how fabulous I am Darling, it’s time they see the potential of our little prodigy don’t you think?” Tears filled my eyes, as he smiled down at me. “Now go see  Blooky . He’ll sort things out for you”

With that I ran to find the ghost, who had been my first monster friend. After finding him, I grabbed his headphones off his head and put them on.

“Damn Blook, you  gotta show off these tunes, they’re epic”

“Oh.........Y/n you came.” the ghost took his headphones back before giving a shaky smile “Um ..... Did you do it again...I heard a scream.”

“Yup! He jumped about 5 five feet this time, it’s a new record” sitting down next to him, I put my arm around him in a hug. “ So I heard you’re  gonna help me rock the stage tonight”

~Half an hour later~

Sans and the other skeletons had all gathered in a few booths in the back of the performance room.  Undyne and  Alphys soon joining them, as  Mettaton began his array of songs and dances

“PAPY WHEN DO U THINK MISS Y/N WILL APPEAR”

“I  dunno Blue. She’s not the main performer remember”

Majority of the skeletons were slumped down while sitting. Only Crooks, Blue and Papyrus seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the robots show. Their attentions were drawn by the King and Queen of monsters heading there way, the young monster ambassador waving at them all. 

“Tori,  Asgore , Kid. Nice to see you guys back. Me and Bro need to speak to you after this.”

“Very well. Let’s just enjoy the show for now, shall we?”

Frisk ran up to them all and sat in the middle of the  skeles , about to say something. However, before they could speak  Mettaton grew louder.

“WELCOME MY DARLINGS. IM SURE YOURE ALL ENJOYING MY SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE AND ITS TIME WE MIX THINGS UP. “

The music was slower this time and none of them were prepared for the voice that filled the room ( _ Italics _ =Y/n  ** Bold ** = Mettaton **_ Both _ ** =Both)

_ It feels like a tear in my heart _

_ Like a part of me missing _

_ And I just can’t feel it _

_ I’ve tried and I’ve tried _

_ I’ve tried _

** Tears on my face I can’t take it **

** If  ** ** lonely’s ** ** a taste then it’s all that I’m tasting **

** Do you hear my cry? **

**_ I cry, Oh _ **

**_ Can you hold me? _ **

**_ Can you hold me? _ **

**_ Can you hold me in your arms? _ **

Songs came and went, but the boys couldn’t help but be entranced with Y/n up on the stage. An aura of joy and love seemed to pour from her, G and Green stared in wonder at the magic she was releasing. No damage was being dealt to her either. From up on the stage, Y/n was having the time of her life. Performing with  Mettaton and  Napstablook always made her day. Seeing her newfound friends at the back of the crowd, only made it better. When she saw the purple and blue striped sweater and the child that wore it, she couldn’t help but mentally flinch. 

_ Y/n’s POV. _

‘It’s just as they said all those years ago’ I thought, flashbacks echoing through my mind

** “Big sis! I saw them again; they were in my dream wearing the same sweater as always. Who do you think they could be Y/n?” **

** “Well [ERASED], maybe they’re the savior of the monsters” **

A small tear fell down my cheek, before I pushed the past out of my mind. Before I knew it, the night was coming to an end. Only one performance left and honestly...... i was scared shitless. As  Mettaton went to announce it, he rubbed my back, muttering his faith in me

“SADLY, LADIES AND GENTS, THE NIGHT IS COMING TO A CLOSE. ONE SONG LEFT FOR YOU ALL. HOWEVER, I MUST STEP BACK AND LET MY FAVOURITE LITTLE STAR TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT. She’s a little nervous so I hope you can help her along” He ‘whispered’ the last part, earning laughs from the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the mic

“H-hey Guys. Sorry to disappoint but it’s only me  again” This was met with laughter and a shout of encouragement off Red.

“C’mon Sweetheart, rather you than  th ’ bucket o’ bolts”

“Heh thanks Red. It’s my first time doing this on my own, so I’m  gonna sing something I made with someone very close to my heart many years ago. They’re gone now, but I’ll sing it tonight for them, incase they’re watching over me like I did to them.”

Nodding towards  Napstablook , he started playing the familiar melody. Frisks head popped up at the tune, and she began staring right up at the stage.

(see Don’t Give up on me by Andy Grammar)

_ I will fight _

_ I will fight for you _

_ I always do until my heart  _

_ Is black and blue _

_ I will stay _

_ I will stay with you _

_ We’ll make it to the other side _

_ Like lover do _

_ I’ll reach my hand out in the dark _

_ And wait for yours to interlock _

_ I’ll wait for you _

_ I’ll wait for you _

Everyone stared in amazement, not a sound coming from the audience. Only the heartfelt words coming from my mouth as I kept singing. Eyes closed, ignoring the world around  me, thinking only of the one who had never given up on me even once.

‘I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you. I never should have told you to run’

_ Cause I’m not givin’ up _

_ I’m not  _ _ givin _ _ ’ up, givin’ up _

_ No, not yet _

_ Even when I’m down on my last breath _

_ Even when they say there’s  _ _ nothin _ _ ’ left _

_ So don’t give up on _

_ I’m not  _ _ givin _ _ ’ up _

_ I’m not  _ _ givin _ _ ’ up, givin’ up _

_ No, not me _

_ Even when nobody else believes _

_ I’m not  _ _ goin _ _ ’ down that easily _

_ So don’t give up on me _

_ And I will hold _

_ I’ll hold onto you _

_ No matter what this  _ _ world’ll _ _ throw _

_ It won’t shake me loose _

_ I’ll reach my hands out in the dark _

_ And wait for yours to interlock _

_ I’ll wait for you _

_ I’ll wait for you _

_ Cause I’m not givin’ up _

_ I’m not  _ _ givin _ _ ’ up, givin’ up _

_ No, not yet _

_ Even when I’m down on my last breath _

_ Even when they say there’s  _ _ nothin _ _ ’ left _

_ So don’t give up on _

_ I’m not  _ _ givin _ _ ’ up _

_ I’m not  _ _ givin _ _ ’ up, givin’ up _

_ No, not me _

_ Even when nobody else believes _

_ I’m not  _ _ goin _ _ ’ down that easily _

_ So _ _ don’t give up on me _

_ Whoa, Whoa _

_ Whoa, Whoa _

_ Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

_ Yeah, Yeah _

_ I will fight _

_ I will fight for you _

_ I always do _

_ Until my heart _

_ Is black and blue _

Tears were falling down my face as I finished singing. As I finally opened my eyes, the room erupted into cheers.  Mettaton looking at me proudly, Blook smiling in the background and most of all tears in most of the audience’s eyes. All of my friends were staring in shock, even  Alphys and  Undyne , who had seen my duets with  Mettaton many times.

Napstablook began to play his own music, now that the show was over, so I headed towards the group of  skeles . Just before I got to them, a small blur tackled me into a hug. Looking down, I saw the  ambassador Frisk.

‘Miss, your song was amazing. It made me feel happy, please sing it again for me. Please’ they signed up at me

I bent down to her level and ruffled her hair.

“I’ll make you a little promise okay Frisk. I’ll come sing my old songs for you, whenever you want, but only if you promise to stay determined to save everyone. Even if they seem long gone. We got a deal?” 

Offering her my pinky, she quickly wrapped hers around it and began to nod her head yes. In my other hand, I created a necklace in the shape of the ‘save points’ scattered around town using spare magic from the monsters.

“When you need me, just hold this close and call my name, Y/n, okay? And I’ll always come running. You’ve been feeling the tremors as well and don’t worry we’re  gonna find a way to stop them”

Toriel watched this scene fondly, before turning to Stretch and Mutt

“That girl must have the kindest soul I’ve seen, to look out for Frisk even though they have only just met”

“She’s got a soul of hope, but if I didn’t know that I’d agree” Stretch mumbled, taking a draw from a new cigarette

When I was in front of the King and Queen, they both smiled warmly at me as Frisk went to hug Queen  Toriel . 

“Hello, Your Majesties. My name’s Y/n L/n. The mage friend of  Napstablook and some of the others.”

“Howdy, Y/n. I heard you would like to ask us some questions with the skeletons. Please, go ahead”

“Umm we want to know more about the human mage that fought with you in the war. The Princess.” I stated rubbing the nape of my neck while looking up at them.

“Oh dear. Sadly, we do not remember much. Her face is but a blur to the both of us. The last spell she cast erased nearly everything we could remember about her. Even portraits with her in faded away.”

** “I told you this was a waste of time. How can we rely on a stupid legend to save us all?” **

“Hold on Nightmare, the Young Princess was close with a monster that is still alive to this day. They were always together; it would be best to ask him before giving up.”

“Huh who is it Tori? Gerson?” Sans questioned the Queen

“Oh no, he is much too old.” Tori replied with a chuckle “The Princess hung around with someone closer to her age”

“ OH FOR GODS SAKE, JUST TELL US WHO IT AND GET IT OVER WITH” Blackberry shouted, annoyed with all the fooling around. 

“Ah well, you know him quite well Sans. If I remember correctly wherever she was  Grillby was always close behind. Is that right  Asgore Dear?”

“Indeed. How is it you all came to know about this.”

“I told them. They needed to know because of what’s happening. I’m sure you’ve noticed Frisk getting dizzy and even fainting at times. She’s a mage or at least part of her is, she can feel the multiverse on the edge of collapsing”

They both look down at Frisk in shock, who was looking off to the side.

“Thank you, my child, for helping the boys fix this mess.”

“Heh, I’d help out anyone in need, it’s nothing you need to thank me for”


	5. The loss of a friend

Standing in  Alphys ’ lab, I continued to write down my knowledge of mage history, ignoring the doors opening and closing. She was standing beside me, adding in notes as we talked.

“S-so mages can live as l-long as monsters?”

“I mean yeah, we have a lot of magic running through us just like you guys. Our king at the moment is the same king who started the war all those years ago”

Crashes were heard behind us, as someone dropped something. We both turned round in shock to see Sans standing there,  eyelights gone.

“You mean that assholes still around? Why hasn’t he started another war?” 

“Um I think it’s because of the disappearance. Ever since the last generation of 7 mages, there hasn’t been another set.” 

“R-r-really? D-do you t-think it might be because of u-us b-being sealed away?”

“No, I don’t believe so. The next mage of determination appeared a hundred or so years since you were sealed away. “

Both monsters looked down in confusion trying to piece together an explanation, eventually giving up. Sans picked up the machine parts he had dropped, while  Alphys began to write once again, determined to figure out where the mages had disappeared. I finished writing down the years each mage disappeared in, before turning to Sans 

“Is it half two already?” 

“Yeah buddy.  Paps is on his way back for some friendship time as well”

Hugging  Alphys goodbye, I grabbed my fluffy black coat off the coat rack. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I waved as Sans took us through a shortcut. The living room of the house materialized in front of us. Stretch and Mutt were slumped on the couch playing  mario kart. They barely even turned their heads at our arrival, they were that engrossed in the race. Mutt was in first place, Stretch close behind. 

“So what are we all doing before we head out to  Grillby’s ?”

“ Paps , my bro and blue wanted everyone to get together for a movie and games” 

A voice came from inside the kitchen, Dust appearing in the door soon after. At his sudden appearance Mutt lost focus, allowing Stretch to take first place. The race coming to an end just as he did so. Ash came flying out from behind Dust, hugging me as Mutt threw the controller at the floor.

“MUTT GET YOUR LAZY  ASS HERE RIGHT NOW”

“coming  milord ” he turns and glares at Stretch “I’ll get you back for that, just you wait”

Soon everyone had gathered in the living room, each taking a seat around the room. I took a seat in between Green and Axe, the later one flinching at my presence. Blue and Papyrus were arguing over which film to watch, while Ash had returned to his brother’s side.

“Why are you sitting here, human? Aren’t you scared of us bad guys? I could easily tear you to shreds”

“Well firstly I'd like to see you try. Secondly Green is here and I  havent even got to know you yet ”

“Just  cuz everyone else  trusts you don’t mean I do. You're a human, all u care about is yourself”

I flinched at the red eye light glaring down at me. Honestly, I should’ve known that not all of them would like me, but for some reason, my soul hurt at his words. Greens phalanges started to run through my hair, distracting me from the paranoid skeleton beside me.

“Ignore him My Dear, he does not know you like my brother and I. “

Resting my head on his shoulder, I turned my focus to the tv. Toy story had been chosen; a film Id watched many times before. By the time we were half an hour into the movie, I could feel my eyelids begin to droop. Before long, the room had faded into nothingness but I wasn’t fully asleep. Blackness extended for as far as I could see, a screeching static noise piercing my ears. Yet strangely, it felt calm and peaceful 

❄☟☜✡ ✌☼☜ 👍⚐💣✋☠☝📪 💣✡ 👎☜✌☼

A cracked skull, black ooze flowing from it, flashed before my eyes

👌☜ ⚐☠ ☝🕆✌☼👎

“ Who are you?! Where are we?! Tell me goddammit.” my voice echoed throughout the endless darkness. 

☠⚐ ⚐☠☜ ☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼💧 💣☜📪 ☠⚐❄ ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜

👌🕆❄ 🕈☜ ✌☼☜ ☟⚐💣☜.

☟☜ ☠☜☜👎💧 ✡⚐🕆📪 ✡⚐🕆☠☝ 💣✌☝☜📪 ✡⚐🕆 ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ 💧✌✞☜ ☟✋💣 ✌☝✌✋☠

“I don’t understand you. What are you saying? “

** “Be --rn--, Th-y –-e co—ng. H- ----- n---- ---.” **

~Meanwhile~

As the movie came to an end, the skeletons took note of the sleeping human resting on Green’s shoulder blade. Green sat up and moved Y/n, so she was sitting up, before heading towards the kitchen. Axe’s red  eyelight was trained on her, watching her every move. Everyone else was admiring the peaceful look on her face.

“Her stats have been changing.” Ink spoke up from his colorful beanbag on the floor. “Her hp is going up slowly”

“ ThE sQuIds RIghT ,  ItS 50  NoW . “

Each skeleton nodded in  agreement; they too had seen the change. 

“But how, if G and Green have been trying for years now, surely they would've found a cure for her if it was that simple” Stretch walked over to her, placing a blanket over her body.

“Don’t matter in my eyes. I  ain’t gonna jinx this shit. We let ‘er heal, n stop er from  doin magic simple”

As red said this, each skeleton went off to do their own things before leaving to  Grillbys . Axe and Dust were the only ones who didn’t move an inch. The later throwing his knife up into the air and catching it, while Axe continued to watch Y/n

“...she’s different dude. I don’t know why but she is” 

Dust’s voice took Axe’s attention away. He said nothing but just watched Dust, unsure of what he was hearing. Part of it made sense. She just seemed comfortable be around and that’s what made him suspicious. It must be her magic right? A sudden weight appeared on his shoulder and Dust began to chuckle. H/c covered Axe’s arm as a bead of red magic began to form on his skull. 

Teleporting from the sofa, Axe let Y/n drop from his shoulder. However, before she could hit the cushions, her body was surrounded by the violet magic of Dust. The violet magic kept her floating in the air while Dust appeared where Axe had been previously. Gently he set her head down on his lap, before turning to stare at Axe

“Don’t get me wrong I like you more than most of the others, but you even think of harming her and you’re in for A BAD TIME”

With those words, Axe disappeared and Ash came flying through the wall to check up on his brother. Dust was brushing his phalanges against her cheek, the insanity in his eyes barely showing this once. Ash’s form rested on the back of the sofa looking down at them both.

“I  dunno what you’re doing to me Sunshine, but I already know I don’t deserve it.”

~Later that night, back with you~ 

“Hey Grillbs, looking a bit hot under the collar there.”

“ ....sans , it’s been a while” 

Grillby smiled down at us all and began bringing drinks to us all. It took quite a while for him to serve each and every skeleton, before he finally stood in front of me. The crackling of his body was warm and comforting, which set the atmosphere for the rest of the bar.

“What can I get for you my dear?”

“Uh just a chocolate milkshake please”

After he passed me my drink,  Grillby sat down in front of us all and turned to sans

“As amazed as I am, that you managed to get Papyrus in here, I believe this a time to be serious is it not?” 

“That’d be correct  Mr Grillby ” I smiled up at the fire elemental “We’re here to ask you about the mage you used to be friends with during the war.” 

“Hmm.... nobody’s mentioned the princess in centuries, it would be nice to relive the memories. Would you prefer to see it yourself or would you like the story version? “

** “I don’t care as long as you hurry the fuck up. This place is way too positive and it’s pissing me off”  **

“Very well, I shall show you what I remember. You must thank your Father for this opportunity boys because it is due to him that I didn’t lose it all” 

Flames began to take over the room, encasing everything in my sight.

_ ~ Flashback begins ~ _

_ A meadow left in its place. Everything was thriving with both life and magic. But I guess you could say they are both the same. A smaller version of  _ _ Grillby _ _ lay amongst the flowers, a slightly taller skeleton and a blurred human with him.  _

_ “Do you guys think my father will ever cease this war guys?” a soft voice spoke out.  _

_ “Not anytime soon Princess, he doesn’t share your love for  _ _ monsterkind _ _ remember. All we can do is keep fighting for now.”  _ _ Grillby’s _ _ voice still held the warmth and comfort that it did to this day  _

_ “Forget about all that [ERROR NAME NOT FOUND] Show me how to summon those things again will you? I wanna set one after your dad when he finally enters the battlefield himself” A deep but glitched voice came from the skeleton with them _

_ “I know  _ _ Grillby _ _ , I just wish things were different.”  _

_ The girl pushed herself off the ground and held both arms out in front of her. Palms facing upwards towards the sky _

_ “Make sure you pay attention this time  _ _ ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎.  _ _ You need to focus on the Void, just like when I taught you to take those shortcuts. When you feel the connections form and begin pulling on your soul slightly, you need to call out to them.”  _

_ With those words, a purple shining light came from both the girl’s hands.  _ _ ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎  _ _ copied her and a purple drop of magic began to roll down his skull as he concentrated. Slowly but surely the light began to shine through his hands and with that two beast skulls appeared between their hands.  _

_ “HEY I did it. Look  _ _ Grillby _ _ I did it. I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ call these things  _ _ ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ _ _ Blasters in  _ _ honour _ _ of this achievement” the skeleton cheered as his two friends just shook their heads. _

_ “It’s like he has two different personalities at times. One minute he’s threatening death, the next he’s acting like a child”  _ _ Grillby _ _ sighed as he looked at his best friend and the skulls that were cuddling up to him _

_ “We both love him either way. Plus, he’s only trying to do what I do. Remain happy so that other people still have some hope for a better world”  _

_ With a flash of lightning the meadow disappeared and was replaced with a muddy battlefield, 8 mages stood at the  _ _ centre _ _.  _ _ Grillby _ _ and ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ stood away from their view, listening in, the rain continuing to fall around them. _

_ “We’re losing this war Princess. Your fathers going to eradicate all of monster kind. Even if we keep you away from him, he would still find a way. “A young boy dressed in red spoke up. _

_ “I know. That’s why we must take action, even if  _ _ Asgore _ _ and  _ _ Toriel _ _ do not agree with it. Charity do you remember the spell I told you about? “ _

_ “Of course, but has it really got to that stage. I’m sure there’s another solution” a woman whose face was covered with a green hood placed her hand on the blurred shoulder of the Princess.  _

_ “Theres no other choice left my friends. You must all evacuate the monsters. Take them to Mt  _ _ Ebott _ _ , there should be an opening to the underground for them to hide. If we make a barrier then they should be safe for a long time, but when the time comes you will need to set them free once again. I know what this means, and I would understand if you do not wish to follow this. However, it wouldn’t be the end for you all. One day you could all be together again in a world with both monsters and humans.” _

_ In the distance the two friends looked at each other in fear. _

_ Lightning once again struck, and the 7 mages were forcing the monsters down to the underground. No matter the age, they all were sent down. Screams of hurt and betrayal could be heard by everyone in  _ _ Ebott _ _. They were blissfully unaware of the Mage King’s army marching towards them as well as the tears in each mage’s eyes. _

_ “How could you do this my children. I thought you were on our side” A younger  _ _ Toriel _ _ shouted at the mages as blue magic lowered her and her husband down. _

_ “You mages will pay for what you have done to us”  _ _ Asgores _ _ voice echoed up to the surface, each of the 7 mages flinching at their words _

_ “Princess that’s all of them, shall we begin?”  _

_ A nod was all they received, before they all stood in a circle around the Princess, holding  _ _ each other's _ __ _ hands _ _.  _

_ “It was an  _ _ honour _ _ to fight with you all” _

_ “I look forward to the day we are all together again” _

_ “Don’t worry [ERROR NAME NOT FOUND], we’ll make sure the world becomes like the one we always dreamed of” _

_ “Yeah kiddo, We’ll carry your memory with us always” _

_ “They’ll realize your sacrifice one day” _

_ “But until then, we’ll hope and dream that you’ll come back with us” _

_ “We love you [ERROR NAME NOT FOUND]”  _

_ “I love you guys too.”  _

_ “ _ **_ Offerimus _ ** **__ ** **_ nostras _ ** **_ animas  _ ** **_ tueri _ ** **__ ** **_ monstra _ ** **_ infra” _ ** _ each mage shouted out to the sky, light beginning to shine down upon them despite the rain _

_ One by one the 7 mages began to disappear a floating soul left in its place. Until only the  _ _ mage _ _ of determination and the Princess was left behind.  _

_ “If you do come back to us, I’ll always be by your side whether it’s as a friend a sibling or something else. I promise you that” he spoke out before his red soul joined the others  _

_ The seven souls rose upwards circling around each other as the mage’s army appeared from the tree line. The king staring at his daughter in shock, failing to notice the seven souls rising above the hole to Mt Ebott.  _

_ “I’m sorry Father but the monsters do not deserve this. They did nothing wrong”  _

_ Two teenage monsters stepped out from their hiding place, pain surging through their souls at the tears running down their best friend’s cheeks. She turned to them and offered them a smile, her long hair beginning to break off into golden light. Her back to the pit, she offered her hands to the monsters. As she fell backwards, pulling the two with her, they pleaded with her not to go. Not to go through with the plan they had heard all those hours before. But she just shook her head as they continued to fall.  _

_ Speaking to the sky, she fulfilled the last piece of the spell _

_ “I offer my life, in exchange for the  _ _ monsters' _ _ survival below” _

_ With her words, the 7 souls above collided, a shimmering barrier taking their place which sealed the monsters below. Leaving all monster kind with the feeling of betrayal apart from two. The skeleton and flame monster could on stare are their friend slowly began to fade into golden light.  _

_ “Don’t go. You can’t go. You said that we’d always have each other” they both called out, hugging their friend as her magic slowed their fall. _

_ “I’ll always be with you guys, but you need to survive and this is the only way. So please, go live your lives. Open that bar you always wanted  _ _ Grillby _ _. Learn new things about the world  _ _ ☝ _ _ ︎ _ _ ✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎  _ _ and _ __ _ one day, if you achieve your dream, tell Sans and Papyrus about us all. The other monsters won’t really remember me, so it’s up to you two.” _

_ As they reached the ground, her body erupted into golden light that fell through the soil, buttercups sprouting all around it. All that was left in her place was an opalescent soul floating midair. They watched as it split into five, two smaller than the other three. The two went flying off, one giving life to the Ruins, one giving life to what would be later know as New Home. The larger three teleported with the two friends in tow. One splintered, a shard going to  _ _ ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎  _ _ and the rest giving life to create the Hotland.  _

_ Both of them followed the remaining two shards, basking in their last moments with her presence. The second large shard entered the soil and from it sprung echo flowers and multiple other plants, waterfalls began to pour from gaps above, veins of blue crawling the walls and making glowing stones to encrust the wall. With that they walked to the last lifeless area of the Underground. It split off into two, one part going once again into the ground, the other into the roof of the cavern. From the ground grew masses of tall spruce trees, a river began to flow through the area, eventually joining with the waterfalls. _

_ The both of them watched as snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling of the cavern, a sad smile coming to both their faces. She had always loved the snow. As the first snowflakes landed on  _ _ ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎  _ _ and melted in contact with  _ _ grillby _ _ , they both heard the whisper of a soft familiar voice _

_ “I love you guys. Please don’t forget me”  _


End file.
